Worst Romantic Advice EVER!
by Lilymaid620
Summary: He was, finally, going to do it. He was going to ask her. Romeo Conbolt was going to ask Wendy Marvell on a date. As soon as he figured out how, that is. Follow Romeo as he asks for romantic advice from the worst place possible: Fairy Tail's men! RoWen with NaLu, and implied GrUvia, GaLe, and ElfGreen.


**Worst Romantic Advice EVER!**

He was, finally, going to do it. He was going to ask her. Romeo Conbolt was going to ask Wendy Marvell on a date. As soon as he figured out how that is. What! He was only fourteen, he'd never asked a girl out before. Besides, this wasn't just any girl. This was Wendy Marvell. Romeo had been crushing on her since he was a kid, She was so cute and powerful that it was hard not to.

After the seven-year time skip for Team Tenerou, he'd found himself a year older than her. Suddenly, he'd started noticing things he hadn't as a child. How, even though she seemed shy and a little ditzy, she was becoming more confident and cared deeply about her friends. and she seemed cuter than ever now. Suddenly, his childish crush had grown up with him. With these newfound circumstances, Romeo was determined to do something that he wouldn't have dared to do seven years ago: tell Wendy about his feelings. He wanted to do it the right way, Wendy deserved that. The only problem was that he had no clue how to do it. After a long internal struggle over what to do Romeo admitted defeat and had turned to his last resort: asking his guildmates for help.

The fact that he was asking this bunch of idi- UNIQUE people! was a sure sign of his desperation. After all, Fairy Tail wasn't known for the charm of its male members. More like the lack thereof. But, Romeo had decided, some of them had actually managed to convince the girls of Fairy Tail (who were all very well known for being quite um, Appealing!) to not only go on a date with them but had actually managed to make them stay in a relationship with them. Even his childhood idol, Natsu had managed to make Lucy his girlfriend, an amazing feat because Lucy was considered one of the sexiest and intelligent women of Fairy Tail and Natsu was... an idiot with the destructive force of a nuclear explosion.

It was because of this that Romeo decided that the fiery dragon slayer was the place to start. He saw his opportunity when Natsu was with some of the other men of the guild and, most importantly, without any of the more feminine members. The last thing he needed was Lucy, or worse... MIRAJANE, gushing over how "cute" him asking for advice about Wendy was. Romeo was embarrassed enough about asking advice on the matter without having to suffer through that. He swallowed his pride and approached Natsu before he could get into a fight and ignore him.

"Hey, um... Natsu."

"Hey, Romeo! What's up?"

"I was just wondering..."

"What?"

"How do you ask a girl out?" All conversation at the table seemed to stop and the occupants leaned in to hear what Natsu's response would be.

"That's easy. You just break into her apartment and wait until she's done kicking you into walls and just ask her!" Natsu looked very proud of himself, while Romeo and everyone else the table sweatdropped.

"Natsu," Happy started. "That's not how you ask a girl out."

"It works with Lucy!"

"That's just cause Lucy's weird. Everyone knows that to ask a girl out you give her a fish!"

"Uh, Happy," Romeo said. "Carla still hasn't said yes to you."

"Aye! But, she will! I have a special fish that I'm going to give her!" Happy pulled out a bizarre looking fish and flew away to find the white exceed. Somehow Romeo still doubted that it work on Carla, much less Wendy.

"You want to ask a girl out, Son?" Macao asked. Romeo nodded. "Then why don't you ask your old man, here?" Macao said proudly pointing at himself.

"No offense Dad, but I'm not going to ask an old, divorced pervert who hasn't been on a date in years about women." Macao deflated and started crying on Wakaba's shoulder. Wakaba comforted him saying that "it's just a teenager thing."

"Asking a girl out is MANLY!" Elfman chimed in.

"Then why haven't you asked Ever out yet?" Bickslow asked.

"Getting turned into stone isn't MANLY." The entire table nodded solemnly at this.

"You decided to ask Flame Brain about women?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"That was your first mistake!" Gray said laughing at Romeo's response to his question.

"What do you mean by that Ice Princess?" Natsu said.

"You're such an idiot Ash Breath that it's amazing you got a girl like Lucy to go out with you!"

"At least Lucy clearly recognizes awesomeness when she sees it!"

"And Juvia doesn't!"

"Apparently not if she decided to fall for you, Squinty Eyes!" At that Gray and Natsu immediately started brawling, sending the table flying over in Levy's direction. Before it could hit a giant metal pole came out of nowhere and destroyed it without the bookworm even looking up from the large book she was reading.

"No one throws a table at my shrimp and gets away with it!" Gajeel said, joining the increasing large fight that was taking over the guild hall. Romeo sighed. It seemed like he wouldn't be getting any decent advice from anyone today. He went over to the bar and dropped himself, dejectedly, onto a bar stool.

"I give up!"

"On what?" Romeo looked up into a pair of very familiar brown eyes.

"Hey, Lucy. Nothing. It's stupid."

"Come on Romeo. You can tell me!" Well, it was over now anyhow. Really no point hiding from Lucy anymore, no matter the consequences.

"I was asking for advice about how to ask Wendy out, the right way."

"Oh wow! That's so cute!" Lucy gushed. Romeo winced.

"No, it's not! Everyone gave me terrible advice."

"Who did you ask?"

"Well, Natsu-" Lucy cut him off by laughing hysterically.

"Wait! You asked NATSU for romantic advice!" she said, still laughing so hard that she was crying.

"Yeah! He must have done something special to get you to be his girlfriend!"

"You want to know what he did to get me to go out with him?"

"Yes!"

"He was Natsu!" Romeo was confused. "I already knew that I liked him when I agreed to go out with him. He didn't do anything special and, as much as I love him, he's not someone you want to ask for romantic advice. There's no special trick to asking a girl out. Just ask her out, if she likes you she'll agree, even if you mess it up."

"Really?"

"I'm Natsu's girlfriend aren't I? Trust me. Just ask Wendy on a date and if she likes you, even just a little bit, she'll say yes. If she doesn't it's not the end of the world. There will be other girls who'll say yes. Just, do yourself a favor, don't break into her home to do it."

"Right! Thanks, Lucy!" Romeo stood up, reinvigorated, and ran out the guild doors to go find Wendy. Lucy sat at the bar, smiling to herself when a pink-haired blur few over her head an crashed into the wall behind her. She didn't even need to turn around.

"Another fight Natsu? Really?"

"There's no way I'm going to let that Frosty Pervert say that he's a better boyfriend than I am!" he said, leaping over the bar, hands aflame.

"Love you too!" Lucy called after her boyfriend. He wasn't the most romantic idiot, but he was her idiot.

* * *

Romeo didn't find Wendy first. First, he found Carla flying very quickly away from Happy, Who was flying after her carrying a fish, declaring his undying love for her. Romeo quickly ran in the direction that they came from. His guess was correct. There was Wendy, chasing after the two exceeds.

"Wendy! Can I talk to you?" Romeo yelled. Wendy stopped in front of him.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about Romeo?" Romeo fought to control his blush. He knew that Lucy told him to just ask her out, but that didn't make it any easier. Especially when she was in front of him being impossibly cute without even trying.

"I was just wondering..." Dang, it! Why couldn't he finish!

"Wondering what?" Why did she have to be so cute? He took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He was a Fairy Tail mage! He'd faced tougher than this! Just do it, Romeo!

"Willyougooutwithme!" There he said it!

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand. Could you slow down and repeat that?" Okay, he'd already said it once. Now he just had to say it so that she could understand it. He took one more deep breath and gathered what courage remained.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Sure." REALLY! "I'd like to go on a job with you! It'll be fun to go with a different nakama!" Really?

"No, I meant on a date."

"A date? You and me?"

"Yes. You don't have to if you don't want to." Here it came. The rejection.

"NO!" Yup. He called it. "No! I'd like that!" He was confused now.

"What?"

"I'd like to go on a date with you Romeo." She was blushing even more than he was. It was so cute!

"Really?"

"Really really."

"YES!" Romeo couldn't contain his excitement! Wait! He still wanted to look cool in front of her. "I mean... That's cool. Thanks."

"Thank you. Do you want to walk to the guild together? I need to find Carla."

"Sure."

"Do you think... We could hold hands, too." Romeo went pink.

"Okay." As he took her outstretched hand, a warm fuzzy feeling seemed to spread from it through his entire body. Yeah, this as definitely more than okay!

* * *

Thank You to cant_get_enough_nalu of Wattpad for requesting a RoWen one-shot!


End file.
